Tears of Emotion
by Evilmiko21
Summary: YAOI YamiKaiba.To be torn away from each other only to be reunited again by fate. To forget and to be the one forgotten. To hate the one who loves you. To raelize that and move on. Past to the present. You can only end up crying tears of emotion.
1. If only tears could bring you back

**A/N: DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! And this is yaoi so if you don't like the boys love genre than dont read on. I do NOT like flames about this genre. Flames about how my story sucks is ok, but not about this genre! Thanks! Review!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Seto, why do you have to go?" asked a kid with tri-colored hair. His red eyes looked into blue ones. Tears were starting to form and finally they fell.

The blue eyed kid turned away, "Mokey come here. We're leaving." A smaller kid with long black hair ran up to him.

"Ok, aniki," the kid replied. "Bye Yami!" With that the kid ran into the black limo where his new father, Gozuburo, awaited him and his brother.

"Bye Yami," Seto said and walked away without so much as a second glance.

"Good- bye Seto," Yami replied.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

_Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear?_

_Is it to late, are you to far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever, should never have to go away!_

Yami turned around and walked towards the orphanage. He chanced a glance backwards and saw that the limo had already disappeared. He wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. Opening the orphanage doors he went straight to the room that he had shared with Seto and Mokuba.

Once he entered the room he went to his bed, grabbed the nearest pillow and cried his eyes out. Why, why did Seto have to go, he thought.

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you!_

_How will I make it through?_

_If only tears could bring you back to me!_

_If only love could find a way!_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Return to me, someday, some how, some way!_

_If my tears could bring you back to me!_

Yami looked out the window, hoping that one day he would see, Seto, his best friend again. He didn't care if it took a hundred years he was determined to see Seto again, no matter what it took. He stared at the full moon, not really caring if people saw him cry. Yami knew that somewhere Seto would be staring at the moon with Mokuba. After all it was what they did every night, stare at the moon.

_I've cried you a notion if you would sail on home again_

_Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can!_

_Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north!_

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by!_

_And still they're not dry!_

Yami cried himself to sleep. He dreamt of Seto seeing him again, wiping away his tears, and hanging out together just like they did this morning. Then Yami dreamt of Seto changing and being a meany, and think that he was all that.

_If only tears could bring you back to me!_

_If only love could find a way!_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Return to me, someday, some how, some way!_

_If my tears could bring you back to me!_

_I've held you close inside the words I've only whisper before_

_For one more chance, for one last dance inside of me!_

_That I would like and love!_

Yami woke up tears streaming down his face. There was no way Seto could turn out that way! After all Seto always thought about his loved ones before anything else. No way would that happen. But Yami had a gut feeling that his best friend would turn out that way no matter what Yami did.

_If only tears could bring you back to me!_

_If only love could find a way!_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Return to me, someday, some how, some way!_

_If my tears could bring you back to me!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review and if you think reviewing is dead email me at **


	2. Do You?

**_A/N: thanks to all those that reviewed. I don't own Yu-Gi-oh, I don't own "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons, from Pokemon the first movie. And I don't own "Do You Remember Me" by Jenny, from DDR 6th Mix (MAX) I don't own "Take Off To The Sky" from Gundum Wing a Heero Yuy image song. Dang I don't own a lot of things. Oh well please read._**

_

* * *

_

_"If you lose your dream everything is over"_

From Gundam Wing's Heero Yuy's image song: Take off to the Sky

Chapter 2

"Bye Gramps!" exclaimed two teenagers.

They looked exactly the same, procupiney tricolored hair, same blue uniforms. You would think they were brothers if you looked at them from behind, but the truth was they weren't and totally different from the other.

Yami Motou had blood red eyes, tan skin, and an air of superiority around him. Not only that but he was slightly taller than Yuugi, the smaller figure beside him. Yuugi had pale skin, big purple eyes, and an air of innocence around him. It was as if Yami was Yuugi's dark, and Yuugi Yami's light.

"Another day of school," groaned Yami, "another day of tests, quizzes, classwork, homework, and other useless junk."

"Don't complain you know you like school. After all you copy the smartest person's tests and quizzes, make me do your homework, and once again you copy off of the smartest kid's classwork. You hardly do anything," Yuugi replied.

"Yes I do. Trying to cheat isn't as easy as it seems. Especially if the teacher suspects you of cheating and is always watching you," Yami said.

"Well actually doing the work is harder," Yuugi complained. "Anyways here's your homework."

He handed Yami a pile of papers, and Yami took the papers scanning them quickly. He grabbed Yuugi, planted a chaste kiss on his lips and smirked. Yuugi's face was cherry red, and he found the sidewalk interesting.

"Thanks aibou, but you do know that problem number three on Ms. Yuki's homework is incorrect, don't ya?" asked Yami.

"If you know its wrong, then why dontcha do your own homework?" asked Yuugi, turning back to his normal color.

"Because I'm very busy at night," Yami answered. At this Yuugi once again turned cherry red.

"Well maybe if you did your own homework you'd be better during sex," Yuugi whispered as the entered school property.

"Well you weren't complaining last night, now were you?" asked Yami.

Yuugi began mumbling incoherently about not adopting Yami and things like that. Yami just smirked knowing that Yuugi loved every moment of last night, and that Yuugi would hate it if he was never in his life. A Blond boy walked up to the two.

"Hey Yug, how ya doing? And how are ya doing Yami?" asked the blond. Behind him nine other students were running to catch up to him.

"We're doing fine Jou," Yuugi replied. "Anyways what's the rush?"

"Dare's a new student starting today," Jou replied.

"Well why is that so important?"

"Because it's Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba."

"CEO of Kaiba Corps and lil' brother?" asked Yuugi clearly surprised.

"S-s-seto?" whispered Yami.

"Yea," Anzu said.

"It has been my dream to see him someday, duel him, and win," Yami said.

"Don't we all? But he's like da best dude," Jou said.

"Well, he hasn't met me," Yami said._ Yes he has, but that was a long time ago, _he thought. "And you all know that I'm the best duelist in this school."

"We know dat Yami, but what if ya lose?" asked Jou.

"I won't, after all I can't lose in front of Yuugi." With that Yami walked into the building just as the bell rang, not minding the quiet cursing coming from Jounouchi.

"If you lose your dream everything is over," whispered Yami as he walked up to the new student. He has moppy brown hair, was quite tall and the most beautiful thing about him were his eyes, a cerulean color that seemed to make you fear him with just a glance.

"Kaiba," Yami said. _Ra, he still has those stunning blue eyes. The eyes that I admired for so long, _he thought. The new student turned around, a tiny speck of shock in his eyes. As if he recognized Yami, a familiar face from a long time ago.

"Yes," he replied, his voice monotonous, and his face impassive.

"I challenge you to a duel of game monsters," Yami answered.

"What makes you think that you could beat me?" Kaiba asked scoffing at the idea.

"I'm the best in the school, and I believe in the heart of the cards. That should be enough to defeat you," replied Yami.

"Fine a duel, but don't cry when you lose."

"Oh, I won't lose."

With that a game of duel monsters commenced. Every student in the room circling around the table watching the duel, cheering whomever had the upper hand.

After thirty minutes, and an angry teacher who couldn't do anything to stop the duel later Yami and Kaiba's duel ended. And to everyone's surprise Kaiba had lost the duel, but not by a measly ten lifepoints but a thousand and ten lifepoints. Yami smirked and Kaiba just sat there staring into space. But after a while it got quite scary when Kaiba wouldn't snap out of his haze.

"Kaiba?" asked Yami waving his hand in front of the other teen's face. "You there?"

Kaiba looked up at Yami a scowl on his face. "No way you beat me. I'm Kaiba Seto the best duelist in the whole world. No way. I refuse to believe it."

"Sorry to break it to ya, but my friend here beat ya," Jou said.

"Shut up mutt," Kaiba said glancing at Jou and then glaring at Yami.

"Believe what you will," Yami said turning around and heading towards his seat. Everyone else walked to his or her seat, except for Kaiba who walked out the door. The teacher didn't even bother trying to get him to come back in fear of losing her job.

"If you lose your dream then everything is over, but what happens when you've already accomplished it?" asked Yami to himself. _You try to get Kaiba to fall in love you, _he thought.

"Huh? But I already got someone," Yami said. _But you would rather have Kaiba wouldn't you? You've loved him ever since you two met at the orphanage, _he thought.

After that Yami kept quiet, not really paying attention to what the teacher said. He didn't even notice when his teacher left the room, and his second period teacher came in. He was oblivious to it all. All that was in his mind was of his younger days, his days in the orphanage.

_Summer love_

_Walking hand in hand in the sunlight_

_Summer nights_

_Swearing that we'd never part_

Yami remembered when Seto and him would walk around together at the near by park, watching Mokuba, protecting Mokuba. Promising to each other that they would always be there for the other when they needed help, to always be together.

_Funny how our realist dreams_

_Vanished with the dawn_

_I'm gonna give you a start_

_Do you remember me?_

_Do you, do you remember me?_

Watching Seto leave that day and seeing him again today after ten years. Wondering to himself if Seto would remember him, and seeing a speck of recognition in his eyes.

_Yesterdays are shadows, for my heart remembered you_

_And although that heart is broken, underneath the autumn moon, ooh_

His heart breaking that night as he stared at the full moon, and how he remembered Seto, and cherished the memories that he shared with Seto, even now. But Yuugi, piecing that same heart back together ever so slowly.

_Do you, do you remember me? _

_(Remember me...)_

And now wondering if Seto remembered him, reminiscing about how things used to be, and in pain knowing that Seto's heart could never be his.

**

* * *

**

**Review? Please?**


	3. Duel

Chapter 3

**A/N: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ultra Soul by B'z Thanks for the reviews. Love you all! Now on with the story, and remember to REVIEW! Thanks a whole bunch. Byes!**

* * *

"Hey Yami, you there?" asked Yuugi, waving a hand in front of the taller ones eyes. Yami looked up at Yuugi, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuugi, concern lacing his every word. Yami shook his head, and came out of his reverie.

"Nothing young one, I was just thinking about something," answered Yami.

"What exactly were you thinking about? You had that face on all through first, second, third, and fourth period," Yuugi stated.

"That long? So it's lunch time now? Give me my food, I'm hungry," Yami said.

"I'll go get it before Jou eats it. You wanna eat in the cafeteria or in the classroom?" Yuugi asked as he reached into his backpack. He found Yami's lunch and handed it to him.

"Is it okay if I eat alone today?" asked Yami.

"Why?" asked Yuugi.

"It's just that I want some more time to think," Yami answered.

"Whatever you were thinking about must be pretty important if you want to eat alone. Alright," Yuugi said walking out the door with his lunch.

Yami waited a few minutes, and walked out the room, and off school campus. _I have to see Kaiba, to see if he remembers me, and if Mokuba remembers me,_ Yami thought as he walked down the sidewalk to the Kaiba Corp building.

A huge blue eyes statue stood in front of the building, and Yami admired how it looked so real. Walking into the building he walked to the front desk where a pretty young lady with long brown hair and brown eyes sat.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. How may I help you?" asked the girl in a preppy kind of voice.

"Hi, I'm Motou, Yami. I would like to see Kaiba Seto, please," Yami replied.

"You're hot." Sarah stated. "And I'm sorry but Kaiba-sama isn't taking any visitors today since he lost to some high school dude. Anyways would you like to go out with me?"

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend," Yami said. _Saying your gay is the only way to get rid of scary chicks like her, _he thought.

"It's okay bring him over, and then tonight I'll pay you two, two thousand yen each to screw each other in front of me," Sarah said.

_This bitch has got to be kidding me,_ Yami thought mortified. "I don't think so, but I think that Kaiba-sama would like to see me, since I'm the high school dude that beat him."

"You are? Well, let call his secretary so she can ask him if he wants to see you. Now if you will please wait." Sarah picked up her phone and after several long minutes, she hung up. "Kaiba-sama will see you. Take the elevator to the top and you will be standing in front of two big doors with three blue-eyes carved into it. Knock on it three times, and when Kaiba-sama asks who you are, state your name. If he says you are allowed in, you know what to do."

Yami nodded his head, and walked towards the nearest elevator, once in the elevator he pushed the 40th button and the elevator began to rise. Yami looked out the clear glass windows of the elevator as he ascended. He saw his school, and he frowned knowing that lunch would be over soon, and that once Yuugi found out he was gone, he would go ballistic searching every for him then crying his eyes out when he didn't find him. Yami whispered a small sorry as the elevator dinged stating that he had reached the 40th floor.

Just as the crazy chick had said, standing before him was two huge doors with three blue eyes carved into it. Following the woman's instructions Yami knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it?" asked a cheerful voice.

"Motou, Yami," he answered.

"Come in," the voice replied. Now Yami was beginning to rethink his decision, the voice inside the office didn't sound like Kaiba's. Taking a deep breath Yami pushed open the doors.

Inside was a kid with long black hair, and was currently wearing Yami's school uniform.

"Hi, I'm Kaiba, Mokuba. Aniki will be here shortly," the kid said, staring at Yami. Yami nodded.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yami.

"I'm just wondering how _you _beat Aniki in duel monsters, and you look familiar," Mokuba replied. Yami just kept quiet. At that moment the CEO of Kaiba Corporations entered the room.

Taking his seat behind his desk, Kaiba glared at Yami.

"Tell me punk, did you cheat?" asked Kaiba still glaring daggers at Yami.

"May I take a seat?" asked Yami. Kaiba didn't answer so Yami just sat in the seat beside Mokuba and in front of Kaiba.

"No, all I did was believe in the heart of the cards," Yami said.

"Heart of the cards. What a bunch of nonsense. There is no such thing as heart of the cards, only power," Kaiba said.

"Power? You have to have faith in your cards, and respect your monsters," Yami retaliated.

"Faith and respect in cards and images, what a bunch of crap."

"It's not crap!"

"I said its crap so it is crap. Anyways I want my title back as number one duelist," Kaiba said.

"You can duel me all you want but if you don't believe in the heart of the cards you will lose over and over again."

With that said Yami took out his deck, and so did Kaiba.

"Follow me." Yami followed. They ended up at an arena.

"I've been working on making holographic images, and this is a prototype of the arenas that will be a hit, when dueling. I find that it is proper that I defeat you here."

Yami took his place as did Kaiba and the duel began.

**(AN: I don't like describing duels. They talk too much when they should be dueling. Anyways if you want to know how the duel goes. Think of the first time Yami and Kaiba dueled each other)**

Kaiba stood shocked. Yami had been able to defeat him using Exodia, and now Yami was talking about the heart of the cards.

"Kaiba, do you remember me?" asked Yami. "It was such a long time ago, but I remember you, and you too Mokuba."

"Why would I want to remember you?" Kaiba said with such hatred in his voice that Yami winced. His worst nightmare had come true; Kaiba became a mean person and on top of that didn't remember him.

"Do you remember me Mokey?" asked Yami. "I have a different name now. Instead of Yami Ihkaras, it is now Yami Motou."

"Y-yami Ihkaras?" asked Mokuba.

"How dare you cal my brother Mokey, you don't even know him," Kaiba yelled.

"But I do," Yami whispered.

"Are you really him?" asked Mokuba. Yami nodded.

"Then prove it."

"Your favorite activity was going to the park with Seto and me, and at night the three of us would stare at the moon. You two left me at the orphanage all by myself, that day when Seto defeated Gozaburo at chess and he adopted you guys," Yami whispered.

"You really are him," Mokuba said. "Plus you were that only guy I knew that had red eyes, and tricolored porcupiney hair."

"Don't call me Seto. You don't know me! Just because you know a few things about my brother and me, doesn't mean you have the right to call me Seto." With that Seto left the room.

"Nice meeting you again Yami. Keep in touch okay?" And with that Mokuba chased after Seto, leaving Yami all alone.

Yami stared at the floor. Slowly walking towards the door that Mokuba and Kaiba walked through, Yami headed home, singing Mokuba's, Seto's and his song.

"Everything is not dreams, open the door with those hands. If you wish for happiness, first find out what suffering is. Go and cry on your own, and then let that ultra soul shine! This is my limit, do you plan to notice it at all? Even when I get hurt and then end up with nothing, the most important person for me, I can always tell whenever I look at you. Everything is not dreams, so hold your head high at once. If you wish for happiness, first go and face that endless pain."

**

* * *

**

**Review?**


	4. Are you allowed to love?

A?N: Gomen-nasai for the long update! And no I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. DUH!Here's the story.

* * *

"Yami you home?" yelled Yuugi from below. 

Yami walked out of their bedroom, and walked down the stairs. His blood red eyes seemed to have a hint of sadness in them. A tinge of longing, and a hint of self loathing. Hating himself for being in love with Seto after all the years that had passed and hating himself because he felt like he was cheating onYuugi. All the feelings that he held for the younger teen evaporated when Seto Kaiba walked back in his life, resurfacing old feelings.

"Yami, are you okay?" askedYuugi from the bottom of the stairs. Yami forced a smile on his face and nodded his head.

"I'm alright, aibou. You don't have to worry about me," Yami replied walking down the stairs.

"I worry about you because you weren't at school for the remainder of the day and disappeared. You're faking that smile and because I love you," Yuugi said. "You're the most important person to me. Don't I have the right to worry about you?"

Yuugi held back his tears though it was obvious by the way his amethyst eyes seemed to shine more and his lips slightly quivered. Yami frowned.He never wanted to hurtYuugi. He never imagined that he would be a reason Yuugi cried. He was Yuugi's protector,his lover, and his friend. Damn Kaiba for ruining his life.

Walking down the stairs, Yami wrapped his arms around his lover.At Yami's touch Yuugi cried.Yami breathed in Yuugi's scent, stroked his hair, and whispered useless non-sense that usually calmed Yuugi down. And this technique had yet to fail.

"Hikari, how about we eat dinner and then I'll show you something new," Yami whispered.

Yuugi looked up, his tears slowly coming to a stop. "Promise?"

"Promise. Now lets go eat. I'm hungry." Yami scooped Yuugi up and carried him to the kitchen.

Yami watched as Yuugi cooked their meal. His lover was utterly perfect but he didn't feel anything. At least not anymore. And he dreaded what would be happening tonight, though he usually loved to pleasure the amethyst eyed teen in front of him. Instead he wanted to be dominated. He wanted to be the uke for once. But not by Yuugi Motou. No. He wanted to be dominated by Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba Corps and his best friend in what seemed like a life time ago.

He could feel Kaiba's cerulean gaze on his body. His long fingers leaving feather soft caresses on his body, teasing him, causing Yami to want more. Kaiba's lips soft yet rough, and Kaiba would force his tongue inYami's mouth eliciting moans. Kaiba would softly kiss his skin, leaving him hot all over, and sometimes Kaiba would bite his skin, suck on his skin, marking Yami as Seto Kaiba's property. He would moan as Kaiba sucked him, scraped his teeth on him, and deep throated him. Oh how he wanted Kaiba.

Feeling his pants tighten, Yami grabbed Yuugi and forced the younger to stop his cooking. Oh Yami was horny now and he highly doubted Yuugi could satisfy him but he would have to do until Kaiba dominated him. Yami forced him mouth on Yuugi's and Yuugi complied when Yami's tongue asked for entrance. The kiss broke and Yami carried Yuugi to their room, throwing Yuugi on the bed as he stripped himself.

(Sorry no lemon cuz I prefer Yami/Seto lemons.)

**An hour later**

Their dance ended an hour later when Yuugi and Yami both orgasmed. But when they finished Yuugi kicked Yami out of their room and Yami knew perfectly well why. He had moaned Seto's name as he came. And he had witnessed Yuugi's sad expression. He had caused Yuugi to cry twice in one day. It must of been a record.

Yami walked out of the bathroom wearing tight black leather pants and a dark blue wife beater, and socks. He walked towards the door, slipping on his boots, and exited the Kame Gameshop.

A slight wind blew Yami's spiky hair. His blond bangs swaying with the wind. Yami walked on, numb to the wind, deaf to hookers, druggies, and others that normally didn't do this in broad daylight, and blind to everything but the moon and the stars. He had been walking for about 45 minutes and he was almost at his destination. He passed Amiya Orphanage, the place where he had resided with Seto and Mokuba. He walked forward almost at the park where the three of them often snuck out to. To think, to stargaze, to watch the moon, to enjoy each others company, and to forget about their current troubles.

Reaching a tree that had sheltered them those nights long ago, Yami sat at the bench under it. He watched the moon, stared at the brilliance ofit. A full moon, just like when Seto and Mokuba left him. Something pulled at Yami's heart and he sat therethinking about the days when they were young. Before Gozaburo Kaiba walked into their lives, before Seto challenged him andbeat him,Gozaburo adopting the two, andSeto leaving him,forgetting about him.

_"Seto, promise you'll neverleave me?" asked a younger version ofYami. The cerulean eyed child nodded his head and smiled at him. In which Yami returned._

_"Aniki! Gozaburo Kaiba is here!"yelled Mokuba as he ran towards the pair._

_"Gozaburo?" askedSeto._

_"Hai," Mokuba said._

_"Come Mokey, I have an idea." With thatYami watched as Mokuba and Seto walked to where Gozaburo was._

"Baka! Seto never cared for you. He thought of Mokuba and himself that day. All he had to have was an opportunity to get out of that hell, and he took it. Easily forgetting about you, and leaving you with no regret. Breaking his promise to you even though he called you his best friend," Yami whispered unable to continue his train of thought because he knew it would only end in sadness. But Seto, he left a note in their room. And that note was Yami's lifeline for a very long time, until he met Yuugi and his Grandfather.

_"Grandpa. Look at him he looks just like me," Yuugi said._

_"Yuugi, please stay here for a while. I have business to attend to and I will pick you up when I'm done," Yuugi's Grandpa said. Yami watched this unfold enchanted by the other child that looked just like him save for a few differences._

_Yami walked away, heading back to his haven. His room._

_Once he reached it, he pulled out the piece of paper under his pillow.The paper was the same as the day he first read it. He always did what he could to preserve it. Seto's perfect handwriting was on this. And he had memerized the words by heart. Reading it every time he was in his room, repeating it over and over again._

_"Yami, I am truly sorry that I broke my promise to you. But this I promise you, I'll come back for you and everything will be perfect in life again. I'll have my best friend by side, and my brother. That is all that I need and that is all that I've ever wanted. I'll survive each day because I have to take care of Mokey, and I have to meet you once again.So wait for me.Aishiteru Yami. Seto Musouka," Yami whispered. He sat in his room for an hour or two reciting those words in his head._

_"Yami, come someone has decided to adopt you," Tomoe said. Yami nodded his head, and slipped the note in his pocket, following the older girl._

_The person who adopted him was none other than the boy who he had spotted earlier that day and his grandfather. The boy smiled and seemed truly happy and his grandfather seemed happy to see his grandchild truly happy. _

"But thenYuugi adopted meand everything was well again.I left the orphanage and decided to forget about Seto. His promise, what he asked of me, what he told me. But then Seto comes and ruins everything, and-" Yami trailed off sensing a figure standing in front of him.

"Yami Ihkaras is dead.Were he aliveI would've found himat the orphanage, waiting for me, the day I returned," stated a voice that held no emotion.

Yami looked up, only to see captivatingblue. He was lost in an ocean of blue, drowning in the eyes of hisbest friend from a long time ago.

"Seto," whispered Yami. He turned away unable to keep staring in Seto's blue eyes, and guilty for still loving him when he had Yuugi.

"I told him that I loved him, but he didn't wait for me. He left me just like I left him. He forgot me just like I forgot him. And he-" Kaiba trailed.

"He still loves you, just as much as he did back then," Yami finished. "The question is, how do you feel about him?"

"Why am I telling you this?" Kaiba asked as he walked away, turning his back on Yami.

"Is everyone this lonely when their in love? Does everyone embrace a pain deeper than the shadows?" asked Yami when Kaiba was out of hearing distance.

Yami smirked. _Seto came here because he knew this was the one place he would truly know if I was his Yami. He came here because he still cares for me. But not the me that's sitting on this bench,_ thought Yami. _He's lingering in the past, thinking about a friendship that formed into love. When he knew that I cared for him, and him for me._

A lone tear slid down Yami's cheek. He stood up and whispered, "There's no need to keep any promises. Yami Ihkaras and Seto Musouka died a long time ago. I'm moving ahead."

(With Kaiba)

" I agree Yami Motou. But the question isn't how I feel about him because Seto Musouka loved Yami Ihkaras with his whole being but will the gravity of destiny let their present selves leave their past feelings behind. I already know the answer but do you?" Seto asked.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching. Someone who planned to mess up their lives.

"Love is a simple thing but are you allowed this simplicity?"

**

* * *

Review please. Thanks! And don't worry Yami and Seto WILL hook up and Yuugi, well he'll end up with someone. I think.**


End file.
